efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown 11th of March 2011
Smackdown Intro Plays with Pyro* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wDdyNcChmc Michael Cole: Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown everybody I am Michael Cole alongside my broadcast partner for tonight Tazz! Tazz: So we are just nights away From SummerParty....*Raj Sing Music Hits* Woah! who the hell is this cole? Micahel Cole: I'm not sure but were about to find out! *Raj Sing grabs a mic*Eh? is this thing on..? Oh ok Right, My name, my name is Raj Sing I here to save you all what ever happened to this buisness eh? Raw has dominating Smackdown over the past weeks you people like to see the drama as for Smackdown actually put real good fights! (Smackdown Crowds Cheer!) Alright I am going to give you an Example of how Smackdown is better than Raw I'm only one man and I will hold Smackdown as long as I have to on my Shoulders! come watch real talent right now call your friends and Family! Match 1: Raj Sing vs. Chris Jericho - Singles Match *'''Rated Peep Superstar, Nexus and AdamEEF Come out* Rated Peep Superstar: This past Raw I attacked Mr.Money In The Bank Kyle Smith me Adam and Nexus here left him a former shell of his old self..- Nexus: Hahahahahah Yeah Peep lets watch this video clip of after the match of kyle *The Video Clip Roles* You see that Ladies and gentleman this man Kyle Smith could not even hardly stand up after what we done to him! Adam: On another note Nexus lets just remind people of what we are! We are the Tag Team Champions now! *Booker T music hits* Booker: Yo Dawgs I know you'll be talking about how you beat Kyle down on Raw but he went off with a match with Rated Peep Superstar before hand Dawgs even if yall went through what Kyle went through I bet you couldn't even stand either! Naw homies Rated Peep Superstar Adam please step aside because Next it will be Nexus facing one on one with my homie Kyle Smith in a Steel Cage Match! hahahahah Rated Peep Superstar: Wait Booker don't let Kyle come out of that Curtain just yet ok? I just got something to say to my opponent at SummerParty for the Worldheavyweight Champion The Ultimate Opportunist at our match I will have my two Nexus and Adam in my corner! '''Match 2: Kyle Smith vs. Nexus - Steel Cage Match Match 3: AdamEEF and Rated Peep Superstar vs. Chris Jericho - Handicap Match *Chris Xtreme and The Awesome come out!* Chris Xtreme: no ladies and Gentleman your eyes are not deciving you standing before you is the best Tag Team in the entire world! We may have lost at on Raw to the new Tag Team Champions when the titles were on the line but me and The Awesome one were just put together randomly that night we didn't have any experiance on each other like Adam and Nexus do they had the advantage on Raw so me and The Awesome One here are to have another tag team match together in a #1 Contenders match for the Tag Team Championships at SummerParty! Match 4: Chris Xtreme and The Awesome One vs. Cenation and Guru Of Greatness - #1 Contenders Tag Team Match for the Tag Team Title at SummerParty! Match 5: The Ultimate Opportunist vs. David Falcon - Singles Match *After the match Rated Peep Superstar comes out with Nexus and Adam to attack The Ultimate Opportunist! The Ultimate Opportunist trys to fight back but the numbers gain Nexus and Adam hold The Ultimate Opportunist up and Rated Peep Superstar hits a Spear on him! after it Rated Peep Superstar grabs a mic and announces that there match will be a Lumberjack Match!............ BQ: Rate Card (made by azz)